


Anything for You

by FloralBucky



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Finn Is Adorable, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, bb8 is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralBucky/pseuds/FloralBucky
Summary: “You know,” Poe declared, “This might just be my best birthday yet.”





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> I love angst so I challenged myself to write pure fluff instead. Here's the result...

Finn slowly stirred the pot of sauce, careful not to slosh any over the sides. It was a happy shade of red, and it looked like the picture, so he was pretty sure everything was going okay. He checked the recipe again, the wooden spoon in his dominant hand and his laptop balanced precariously on his other arm. Peppers - check. Chilis - check. Tomatoes, all the spices, onion, carrots, potatoes. Check, check, check, check, check. His forehead wrinkled as he frowned. He’d read the recipe at least five times already and he was following the steps with his typical precision, but he was still terrified of messing up. He wanted this dinner to be perfect. Poe deserved perfection. 

Rey got home just as Finn finished shredding the beef into thin uneven ropes. He was washing his hands in the kitchen sink when he heard Rey bang her way inside, dropping her bag at the door. He listened to her shed her thick work boots before padding across the kitchen to him. She snuck her arms around his waist and rested her cheek between his shoulder blades. Her entire body was warm up against his back and he sagged a bit into her touch. He felt her lips turn up into a smile where they were pressed against him. 

“Don’t be so tense, Finn. I know you’re nervous, but he’s going to love this surprise. I promise.” Finn relaxed a bit more and grinned when Rey kissed him lightly on his shoulder before pulling away. She poured herself a glass of water and settled against the kitchen table, her legs crossed.

“How was school today?” she asked. He turned his head to smile at her as he added the shredded beef to the sauce. 

“It was actually pretty good. There were was only one major disaster, which is always better than multiple. Ben and Armie were up to their usual mischief and had to be sent to Principal Organa’s office after they took half of Ronald Jr.’s goldfish during snack time.”

“Wait, again?” Rey asked, incredulous. “That’s the second time this week!”

“I know,” Finn sighed. “Christopher tried to defend Ronald Jr. but you know he gets pretty nervous.” Rey nodded. The last time Finn had mentioned Christopher it was because he’d thrown up during recess when a bird landed on his leg. He’d been so terrified of catching a rare disease that he’d lost his lunch.

“I had to separate them before Ronnie could hit someone, and by then my entire 4th grade classroom was in total disarray. I had to get Rose to come sub for me during her one break of the day so I could run them to Leia’s office and have a talk about bad behavior.” Rose was Republic Elementary School’s science teacher and she only had one free period a day of peace away from screaming kids and major messes. Finn felt horrible. 

“Isn’t it weird that Ben is Leia’s son? I still can’t imagine how she can discipline him properly as both his mom and the head of school.” Rey drained her water and set it down before crossing her arms. Finn almost rolled his eyes. He knew how much she loved Leia and disliked Ben. It proved quite the internal conflict for her. 

“Believe me,” Finn soothed, “Leia is in no way lenient with him. She always reminds him that he is a gift to the world because no one expected her to be able to get pregnant with him so late, and that by misbehaving he’s wasting all of his potential. That usually sets him on the right track for a little while.” Rey laughed. She watched Finn as he stirred the beef and sauce with one hand and the steaming pot of rice with the other. He was biting his lower lip in concentration and he looked so intense and adorable that she couldn’t help jumping up and kissing him full on the lips. He made a “ _ mph!”  _ noise in surprise before relaxing into the kiss. He was thoroughly red when she pulled away. 

“What was that for?” he asked, as if she needed a reason to kiss him. 

“You’re too adorable, Finn. That’s what that was for. And I love you.” Finn blushed even harder and ducked his head. 

“I love you too. Now let me get back to the food! Poe should be home soon.” Rey chuckled and stepped around him to start setting the table. 

“How long have you been at this for? It smells amazing, by the way.”

He grinned proudly. “I started right after I got home from school, so maybe since 5? It takes a long time for the beef to cook, so I had to rush home. I really hope this is a nice surprise. I know Poe doesn’t talk about his Guatemalan family all that much, but he mentions  _ Hilachas _ pretty often. I hope I’m not messing it up.” Finn worried his bottom lip. 

“Hey, none of that,” Rey reassured him, putting down the silverware in her hand and patting his back soothingly. “Poe’s going to love whatever you make for him. This was a great idea. Besides, he probably doesn’t expect another surprise after that amazing birthday-morning blowjob he got.” She smirked. Finn blushed again. For someone so confident and amazing in bed, he was delightfully bashful when talking about sex. 

They returned to a comfortable silence for a minute, the sounds of bubbling sauce and clinking silverware filling the room. 

“Hey,” Rey broke the silence. “Where’s BB? I didn’t notice her when I got home from the garage, but I figured she would have made an appearance by now.”

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” Finn asked. “Poe took her to work with him. Something about ‘Bring your child to work day,’ except we don’t have any human children, so Poe wanted to bring BB.” 

Rey laughed out loud. “Leave it to Poe to find a way to stand out, even on ‘Bring your child to work day.’ On his birthday. That man loves attention.” 

Finn snorted. Wasn’t that the truth. 

“It looks like the food is mostly done,” he noted to Rey. “All I want to do now is plate everything because Poe should be home any min-” He was interrupted by the sound of keys turning in the lock, and before he could even look at Rey the door was swinging open and a blur of orange and white fur was barreling towards him. Finn barely had time to put the lid back on the pot before BB was crashing into his legs, panting excitedly. Finn laughed, startled, then scooped BB into his arms and kissed her. 

“You’re the bestest girl, you know that?” he crooned as she twisted happily in his arms. “You are the cutest little puppy in the entire galaxy. You are  _ so _ cute and I love you  _ so _ much.” He kissed her again on the head before cradling her against his hip. She settled there with a smile, her tongue lapping at the air. 

Poe and Rey stared at him, Poe still paused by the entrance to the kitchen. His green coveralls were tied around his waist, the white t-shirt he wore underneath lightly stained with sweat and a bit of dirt. He had a dopey grin on his face. 

“And to think you didn’t even want a dog, much less an Australian Shepherd.” 

“Hey!” Finn objected. “I never said I didn’t want BB. I was just worried that we wouldn’t be able to take care of such an energetic gal. But clearly it all turned out fine.” He put BB in Rey’s waiting arms and crossed the kitchen to pull Poe into a sweeping, dramatic embrace. Poe laughed and let himself fall into Finn’s arms, grinning when Finn peppered kisses across his face. 

“Go get changed, birthday boy,” Finn whispered. “And then we can eat.” He placed one more little kiss on Poe’s nose before letting go. Poe stumbled out of the kitchen, looking very pleased with himself. Finn and Rey had finished setting the table and plating everyone’s food by the time Poe returned, dressed in his favorite t-shirt that read “World’s Okayest Pilot” and a pair of dark grey joggers. Rey awed loudly before pulling Poe in for a kiss. 

“How’re you doing, flyboy?” she asked, her voice low and rough. 

“Not too bad, chop shop girl,” Poe responded, matching her tone. 

“Hey, guys?” Finn poked his head between them. “Dinner? We can do all of this-” he waved a hand vaguely between Poe and Rey, “-after.” Poe snorted and let go of Rey. 

“What is dinner, by the way? It smells amazing. It almost smells like-” He stopped abruptly when he caught sight of the table. Finn waited anxiously by Poe’s side as he took in the three carefully arranged plates of food. 

“Is that. Is that  _ Hilachas _ ?” Poe asked slowly, as if waiting for Finn to tell him he was guessing wrong.

“It’s the best I could do, yeah,” Finn said. “I’m pretty sure I followed the recipe almost exactly, and I spent a lot of time trying to find the best recipe, because I honestly had no idea what went into this dish other than what you’ve told us, and I really wanted it to be great and perfect for you Poe because you deserve it and you don’t talk about your family from Guatemala that often so I wanted to give this to you to, I don’t know, remind you of that part of your home I guess and I’m sorry if I crossed a line or something because I-”

“Finn,” Poe interrupted sharply, pulling Finn’s chin up so they were looking into each other’s eyes. Poe’s looked a bit teary. “You have literally nothing to apologize for. This is amazing. It looks amazing. I love you, alright?” The stress bled out of Finn’s shoulders and he smiled weakly at Poe. 

“Alright,” he agreed. Rey snuggled into their chests where she was still squeezed between them.

“I set the table!” she announced. “I also bought all the ingredients, because no one knows how to work a fresh food market like I do. Finn is useless at bartering.” Poe laughed out loud and Finn smacked Rey lightly on the shoulder. 

“Okay, you two. Let’s eat,” Poe decided, extracting himself from Finn and Rey’s arms. “I’m starving. Being the ‘World’s Okayest Pilot’ isn’t easy, and a guy works up an appetite.”

They all sat down, knees bumping under their tiny kitchen table, and dug in. They cut and chewed in silence for a bit, settling into the meal. Poe kept looking up at Finn with stars in his eyes, and Finn would tuck his chin into his chest with a blush, and Rey would look at her boys with exasperated fondness, and then they would all keep eating. It was a good silence. With three people and a puppy in the apartment there was usually a lot of noise, but they all recognized a comfortable silence when they felt it. Rey and Finn were used to silence and thrived in it, so Poe was usually the one to break it. 

“Finn, this is incredible. It’s delicious. I haven’t had  _ Hilachas  _ in years and the fact that you did all this for me…” He trailed off and placed a warm hand on Finn’s cheek. “I just really love you. So much. Thank you.”

Finn smiled lovingly back at Poe. “You know I would do anything for you. Besides, you deserve all this and more. Happy birthday, Poe Dameron.”

Poe’s face shone as he pulled Finn in for a slightly spicy kiss. Finn licked his way into Poe’s mouth and Poe moaned, all intention of going back to his food disappearing. 

“Excuse me,” Rey interrupted, clearing her throat. “Save some for dessert.” When Poe dragged himself away from Finn and looked at her, she had a smirk painted across her face. 

“Oh, so it’s that type of dessert, huh?” Poe smirked back. Rey looked him up and down slowly, with heat in her gaze. 

“It’s that type of dessert every time you wear those unholy sweatpants,” she quipped.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves!” Finn said. “Not that I’m not very excited for ‘that type of dessert.’ But we do have actual dessert. I made a cake.”

“You made a cake? Buddy, when did you even have time to do that?” Poe turned to Finn, awe on his face. It was Finn’s turn to smirk. 

“A magician never reveals his secrets. Besides, you don’t know what I get up to when you’re at Resistance all day. You’d think that air base is your third partner.” Finn grinned at his own joke. 

“Oh no,” Poe countered, his voice low. “I only have two partners. And I’m going to show them how much I love and appreciate them tonight.”

“Hey now,” Rey chuckled, “Isn’t that our job? It’s  _ your _ birthday after all.”

“We can all wreck each other equally  _ after  _ we finish dinner and dessert,” Finn asserted. “I love you both, but we’re not doing that thing where we interrupt a meal to go have sex. That happens way too much in this household.” Poe and Rey burst out laughing, and even Finn had to laugh at himself a little. They all tucked back into their meal, and BB dozed comfortably at their feet. 

“You know,” Poe declared, “This might just be my best birthday yet.”

“Well, we’ll just have to top it next year then,” Rey smiled.

Finn nodded in agreement. “Anything for you, Poe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your teeth are rotting and your pores are clear! A few things:
> 
> \- I don’t know much about Hilachas or Guatemalan culture although I did do a bit of research so please correct me if I’m wrong on anything! Especially the recipe!  
> \- Rey doesn’t actually work in a chop shop that was just me trying to be funny.  
> \- I physically can't write a FinnPoe interaction without using the word “buddy,” so there you go.  
> \- Also I didn't wanna write it but they had wild birthday sex after this. Y'all know Poe's into some kinky stuff.


End file.
